A wide variety of cosmetic formulations are used every day. In most instances, they do not provide a sufficient number of compounds to address all of the needs of a daily skin regimen.
Given this, there is a need in the art for cosmetic formulations that are designed to provide to the skin a wide range of compounds, vitamins and/or other desirables.